Halloween
by SethRollinsBabe
Summary: This is a one shot I wrote for my friend , I don't own the shield , rated m for sexual scenes , I gave this my best shot so please no negative comments x


**This is a one shot , written for my friend jenn , warning contains sex scenes x**

Halloween

( Roman pov )

so you guys know the plan , I say to Dean and his girlfriend CJ , and Seth and rach ,

" yep we know the plan Rome says dean "

after we finished discussing my plan , I sit down and I look at the pink ruby engagement ring I brought for my girlfriend of five years jenn, I have plan that me and jenn will be lock in the arena for the weekend so we can have our own Halloween Party ,I then quickly put it away just as she walks through the door ,

" you ok babe I say "

" I'm fine thanks handsome she says putting her arms around me ...

" Hey Jenn trick or treat " Dean ask ,

Jenn then joking reply " trick " ,

after saying that the guys say their goodbyes , and they head out to the door to put phase one of the plan into action , me and jenn then leave the locker room and we go to go out of the doors , I then put on my surprise face , and I look at jenn who starts to panic at being lock in the arena for the weekend ,

I pull her into my arms and I stoke her hair , as she bury her head into my neck ,

laughing I then say " well you did say trick " ,

jenn raise her head and begin to laugh as well , we then head to Stephanie and triple h dressing room , which we have heard has a bed in there , we then enter the room and we dump our stuff on the floor and we start poking around the room ...

While we are looking around the room , I feel something drop on me , I turn slowly to look at my shoulder and I see a spider , I then let out scream sounding like a girl , I beg jenn to kill it , laughing she walks over to me , and she scoop it up in a tissue , she the goes to bathroom to flush it , I then follow her in after a few minutes , and I pull her into my arms , and i attack her neck with kisses ...

( jenn pov )

While roman is checking the room ,I hear him scream like a girl , I then rush over to him where he beg me to kill a spider that has landed on his shoulder , after killing it ,i go into the bathroom to get rid of it , and I check out the spa tub , I then feel roman arms go around my waist , I then turn in his arms and I kiss him ,

roman then turn the water on , and he then begin to kiss my neck , I softly moan when he nip and suck my neck , he then pull off my wrestling shirt , and kisses my collar bone , moving down to my breasts , roman then begin to suck my breasts through my bra , I then pull off his tactical vest and his white t-shirt vest , and i then bite and suck his chest leaving hickeys ,

I then break apart from him and I turn the water off , and I drop to my knees , and I rub his bugling length through is cargo pants , I then snap them open and I unzip them releasing his large length which is semi hard , I then lick my lips , and I swirl my tongue around the tip , I then as much of his length in my mouth , and I begin to bob my head up and down , I then feel roman hands tangle in my hair , and then lick the large vein on the underside , I then fondle his balls , causing him to moan and hiss , I pull him out of my mouth and I noticed he is fully hard , I then grind myself against , roman then yanks of my pants and panties ,

and he rip off my bra , he then pick me up and he climb in the bath , with me sat on his lap I put my legs either side of his waist , I then kiss him , roman then begin to suck my breasts , he then enter me , and we make love in the bath and in the bed , before collapsing spent in a heap , roman then pull out me , I whimper at the loss of his warmth , roman then pull me closer to him and

he say " i love you jenn " ,

"I love you too joe " I say kissing him ,

we fall into a deep sleep ...

(later on )

( roman pov)

i wake up and I get dressed and i go and get everything ready for jenn , I then prepare the food for our dinner and I then take the box containing a dress that jenn was looking at , I then hide it my locker , I then finished preparing our meal ,

when I feel Jenn's arms go round my bare chest , I then turn my head and I give her a kiss , we then sit down to eat ,

" oh my this is amazing jenn says " ,

" why thank you babygirl I say "

we then clear our plates away , and I pick jenn up and I carry back into our room , I give jenn a quick kiss , and I head to shower , after my shower , I go back into the room and I bend down over my bag ,

i then hear jenn whistles , I then stand up and walk over to her ,

" enjoying the show babygirl " I say in a deep husky voice ,

jenn just look at me too speechless to say anything , I then pull off my towel and I put on my sweatpants slowly , knowing I'm driving jenn crazy , jenn then pick up her bag and head to shower saying she has a surprise for me ...

A few minutes later , I hear jenn call me by my nickname , I then spin round to see jenn , wearing a see through cat suit , stunned now it my turn to be speechless ,

" do you like what you see big boy" jenn says nipping my ear ,

I then pull her down on the bed , and we kiss and cuddle and enjoy touching each other , and until we falls asleep...

( next day : Halloween )

i wake up to see jenn has wrap herself around me , I chuckle to myself , I then pick up my phone and I check it for messages , I then untangle myself from her and I plant a kiss on her forehead , and I'm careful not to wake her , I head to the shower , afterwards I leave the room , and I get everything ready for mine and jenn halloween party ...

( jenn pov )

i wake up to find joe isn't in bed , I then wonder where he is , I then get out of bed and I head to the shower , after my shower , I hear roman's footsteps , he then come up behind me , and he kisses my neck ,I then let out a soft moan ,

roman then whispers in my ear " I can't wait to see you in that cat suit again" ,

we then kiss until we have to break apart , roman then tell me he has found a gym , he then take my hand and we leave the room , we then go into the gym , I then used the running machine , but I keep checking roman out in the mirror ...

roman then ask me to help him with the bench press ,

" of course I say "

roman then teases me by pulling of his t-shirt , he then laid down and take the weights , I then lick my lips as I watch his muscles , roman then put the bar back and I then take his place ..

( roman pov )

jenn then take her place on the bench , and I adjust the weights for her , I then hold the bar whilst she get a grip on the bar , I then watch jenn do a couple of presses , and then my eyes start to drift to her chest , jenn then finishes her set , and she sits up ,

I then sit beside her , and I begin to kiss down her neck , I then laid her down on the bench and I kiss down her chest , causing jenn , to whimper , jenn then pulls off her sports bra , I then knead her breasts , I then pull down her sweatpants and mine , and I enter her , and we make love , we then get dressed , and we head to our room , I then laid jenn on the bed , and we make love until we are spent , I then curl jenn in my arms and we fall asleep ...

( a couple of hours later )

i wake up and I get shower and change , I then leave the dress at the foot off the bed with a note , I put the ring in my pocket , and I head to the ring , to light the candles ...

( jenn pov)

i then wake up , and I see a box at the foot of the bed , with a note saying ,

" I hope you like the surprise love joe x " ,

I then smell the gorgeous singe pink rose , and I then open the box , and I see the dress I was looking at in the window on the day we first met , I can't believe. He remember I say smiling to myself , I then get into the shower and afterward I style my hair and I put on my make up , I then put on the rose corset and matching panties , and I then put on the pink dress , I then check my appearance in the mirror ,and I then hear a wolf whistle

joe then puts his arms around me and said " you look so beautiful " ,

I then blush , " I love you so much joe " i say kissing him ,

" I love you more " he says ...

( roman pov)

i see jenn standing there and I can't believe how beautiful she is , I then walk over to her and I give her a kiss ,

I then say to her " I need to put this blindfold on you , and I have another surprise for you " ,

jenn just nods I put the blindfold on , and I kiss her cheek and I take her arm , I then lead her to the stairs , where we make our entrance , I remove the blindfold , jenn then let her eyes adjust

and she says " oh joe , this is beautiful " ,

" no this is lovely you are the most beautiful " i say pulling her into my arms

, I take her arm and I lead her down the stairs , I help jenn into the ring , we then sit down and we eat a Chinese take out ,

I get up and I kneel in front of jenn , I take her hand , " jenn you are my soulmate , my best friend , and my life , will you do the honour of becoming my wife , will you marry me " I say ,

" yes yes I will marry you joe " jenn says practically jumping on me , she throws her arms around me and kisses me ,

I then slide the ring on her finger , and I kiss her ,

jenn then bury her head on my shoulder and said " give me five minutes to put the cat suit on "

laughing I then say " thank you for making me so happy " ,

without saying a word , jenn kisses me with passion , I then carry her to our room , amd I laid her down ,

and i say " by the way ,Happy Halloween babygirl " , smiling jenn pull me down amd kisses me as we get ready for a long night ..

THE END


End file.
